indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Odin
The Odin was a Nazi airship, named after the Norse / North Germanic chief god. It was a zeppelin with twin parallel hulls supporting a single large gondola underneath. Mooring lines lead up to the top of the hulls. Near the front of the hulls was a hatch that lead to a ladder leading down to the catwalks and scaffolding inside. Walkways could be raised or lowered via a switch. One such walkway lead to a door leading into a store room in the gondola. Inside the store room was another ladder leading to the lower level of the ship and the vehicle bay. A deck was located on the roof the gondola near propellers and surrounded by railing for the crew's protection. Some of the ship's cargo was stowed there. The deck's floor contained four hatches that could be opened to lower things into gondola. On the opposite end of the deck from the propeller was a bulkhead door that served as the main entrance into the ship from the deck. The outside of the gondola also had several hatches connected by catwalks. One such hatch lead from the hanger bay. One of the catwalks lay above a smaller mess hall that contained a small cell. Inside of the gondola was a vehicle bay and cargo hold, which held the ship's trucks, half-tracks, half-track motorcycles and side-car motorbikes. The cargo bay was scattered with many crates, with some hung from the ceiling. A large cannon was held suspended above the ground via cables. There was even a grand piano suspended from a crane. Passages lead to the the hanger bay which held several planes. Another passage from the cargo bay lead to the ship's training room. Walkways from the hanger and vehicle bays lead to the ship's kitchen. The kitchen had two levels that could be accessed via a dumbwaiter. The upper level kitchen opened up to the Odin's opulent Mess Hall. One of the Mess Hall's entrances lead to hallways between the ship's offices, training room, and bridge. Like many sections of the ship the Odin's bridge was opulent, containing a library, a bar, a piano, Magnus Völler's desk, statues and many treasures he had collected during his journeys. Ladders and an elevator lead up to a catwalk where the ship's controls are kept. In 1939, Indiana Jones had an adventure on board the Odin over Nepal, rescuing Maggie O'Malley and the Staff of Kings. Behind the scenes How Indy accesses the Odin, and the rooms he visits there vary between each version of the game. Though there are similarities between the portrayal of some of the rooms that appear in multiple versions, there are often differences tailored to puzzles or battle system in each version of the game. For example the mess hall/kitchen appears practically the same in both the DS and PSP versions except for the placement of the entrances and a few banners. However, for another example, the hangar bay is portrayed fairly differently in all three versions. The Wii/PS2 version having the largest divergence, appearing as a series of catwalks suspended over open air, with planes hanging from the ceiling. The Odin's Mess Hall in the Wii/PS2 version is very different, appearing as a fairly small room, and utilitarian, with a brig along one wall. It contained a few plane tables, and some diving suits along the wall. *In the Wii/PS2 version Indy makes it on board the ship, and sneaks into the cargo hold. After being shot at he gets up onto a catwalk where some crane controls are located. Connected to the crane is a piano, which he uses to bash the Nazis preventing them from reaching his platform and shooting him. After defeating the Nazis he makes it in the hangar bay. Making his way across catwalks he gets into a gunfight with more Germans. Near the end of the gunfight Indy jumps to a plane suspended over the ocean, nearly falling off, but makes it back to the catwalks. Soon after he reaches a hatch leading to the maintenance catwalks on the side of the Gondola. Moving across them he finally reaches a catwalk lying above a window leading to the small mess hall where Maggie is being held. After a short brawl Indy freed Maggie and took a passage leading to the catwalk in the bridge room, where they find Magnus discussing the staff with Kingston. *In the PSP version Indy used his whip to swing to the ship. Using a ladder he climbed the cabin's roof near the propellers looking for a hatch into the ship. At the top he found a deck where supplies had been tied down. After clearing some of the cargo he was able to reach a hatch into the ship. From there he made his way into the mess hall where Maggie had been imprisoned after saving her, they split up briefly. Indy heads to the hanger bay to destroy two planes but leave himself one as an escape measure. Maggie shows up and wonders why Indy is waiting around. Indy then heads to the cargo bay where he finds Magnus. Magnus orders his troops to kill Indy, and locks the door as he heads to the bridge. Indy cuts the wires holding up a cannon releasing cannon which crashes into the door allowing him to chase after Magnus. He follows Magnus to the ship's training room, but Magnus leaves him with three big soldiers and runs away again locking the door behind him. Indy takes out the guards, and uses a crowbar to break a pipe holding some lockers. He breaks a rack holding weights which causes the weights to roll into and break a foot locker in his way. With the foot locker out of the way he is able to push over the lockers breaking a window into another room, allowing him to follow after Magnus into the bridge. *In the DS version Indy gets on board the Odin by grabbing a hold of a mooring line and climbing to top of the ship. Working his way across the hulls he is able to reach a hatch at the front of the ship and work his way through the catwalks inside to reach the Lower Level, where he passes through the vehicle bay, hanger bay, and kitchen to reach the bridge. *In the Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt, Indy reached the Odin after having traveled the world to recover the Mayan Statue, Nubian Plate, Golden Bowl, and the Sultan's Bottle. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Scavenger Hunt Category:Aircraft